


Cuddle

by thegirlsinthefirehouse



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlsinthefirehouse/pseuds/thegirlsinthefirehouse
Summary: Abby and Erin and a bed. Yatesbert.





	Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps I live? :) Sorry it’s been so long since I’ve written anything.

Abby groaned when she felt the person in the bed next to her shift. It was way too early in the morning for getting up of any type.

"Why are you still such a morning person?" she mumbled into Erin's neck, kissing it as she pulled closer.

"The older I get the more I don't want to be," said Erin. She wiggled a little, adjusting the sheets.

"We're getting older Abby."

"Don't remind me," murmured Abby. "We missed too many years."

Erin's heart flipped and flopped at that. She knew Abby didn't mean anything by it, but it still stung.

"By sleeping," said Erin. She nudged Abby's ribs.

"Come on, get up."

"Don't wanna," said Abby, putting her head underneath her pillow and pulling up the covers. "You can't make me."

"Some adult you are," scoffed Erin.

"Never was," said Abby, muffled. "I never progressed past Level 22."

"Can't imagine why," said Erin sarcastically. She smacked Abby with her own pillow. “You’ve spent too much time around Holtz.”

“Kept me young,” said Abby through the pillow. She groaned as she turned over, pulling the covers and pillow off of her head.

“Never mind, forget the young part.”

Erin chuckled at that, slipping her arms around Abby.

“I’m glad she kept you company.”  
  
Abby leaned in and nuzzled her lover before placing a quick kiss on her lips. “Sleep,” she said. “That way we can cuddle while still making up for lost time.”

“You’re quite convincing,” said Erin. She yawned.

“I have missed your cuddles.”  
  
“And we can have all we want if we stay in bed,” quipped Abby.   
  
“I think Patty and Holtzmann might not like that too much, what with work and everything.”

Abby shrugged. “They can fend for themselves a couple more hours,” This time she pulled Erin into her arms. Erin happily snuggled into Abby’s neck.  
  
“You’re still the best pillow,” she sighed, smiling a little. Abby didn’t respond, letting the two of them drift off to sleep. Work could wait.


End file.
